1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle safety device for protecting a vehicle occupant, and more particularly to a leg protector for protecting legs, particularly knees, of a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with vehicle safety systems for protecting vehicle occupants within a passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle, a variety of systems have been proposed in which a safety seat belt arrangement are employed in many automotive vehicles. Such safety seat belt arrangement uses a seat belt which prevents a vehicle occupant from being thrown forward or injured in case of an accident or collision of the vehicle. Additionally, in order to attain a further security of the vehicle occupant, particularly a vehicle driver, a leg or knee protector has been already proposed to protect the legs of the vehicle occupants, for example, during vehicle collision. The leg protector is usually designed to be collapsible so as to absorb the shock of the occupant's legs when the legs strike against the protector during vehicle collision.